The Analytical Core will provide a variety of specialized analytical services for the investigators of the Program Project to assist in the conduct of the molecular, cellular and in vivo studies. The Analytical Core will be a collaborative effort between units at the Salk Institute under the direction of Dr. Ronald Evans, and one located at the University of California, San Diego under Dr. Joseph Witztum. The overall goal of the Analytical Core is to take advantage of specialized resources and expertise to provide investigators with selected core services that will assist in the research mission of each Project. The Aims of this Core are: Specific Aim 1: To provide high throughput quantitative PCR analysis (HT-QPCR) of selected target genes, such as nuclear receptors or target genes that impact inflammation and atherosclerosis. This platform will allow rapid exploratory mechanism of impact of various perturbations on nuclear hormone receptor expression in macrophages and B-1 cells, as well as in other cells or tissue. Specific Aim 2: To provide high throughput and highly sensitive analysis of cytokines and chemokines in small sample volumes, such as plasma or culture fluids, through use of Bioplex suspension array proteomic profiling. Specific Aim 3: To provide immunological services including the generation of antigen-specific antisera and monoclonal antibodies, preparation of reagents and performance of a variety of immunological assays, as for example, antibody levels in plasma of murine models under study. Specific Aim 4: To provide quantitative and qualitative analysis of lipids and lipoproteins, to prepare isolated lipoprotein fractions needed, such as LDL, as well as provision of standardized modified lipoproteins, such as oxidized LDL and mmLDL for use by all investigators.